The Future is Not Written
by illyria16
Summary: Takes place after 2.2 and where I think things are headed. John/Cam and perhaps some Sarah/Derek.
1. The Future is Not Written

The Future is Not Written

The Future is Not Written

John stared at the stars on his ceiling. He couldn't sleep. It wasn't because he was in a foreign bed. He was used to it. It was because of everything that had happened that week. And to top it all off Cameron was acting even stranger than normal, ever since John 'fixed' her. _You can't be trusted. _What the hell did that even mean? He _had_ to save her. He needed her as much as he hated to admit. Was it reckless? Sure. But it was an important decision.

_She_ was important.

This brought up another topic that pissed John off. When was his mother ever going to let him make an important decision? Wasn't that his future, to be the 'leader' of mankind? Why wouldn't she trust him?

The bedroom door opening snapped John out of his thoughts. Cameron's slender figure appeared. "What are you doing walking around?" John asked. Cameron tilted her head and stared blankly at him, "I don't sleep".

John rolled his eyes, "Yeah I know. But why are you _here?_"

"To protect you," She replied. John rolled his eyes. Another pointless argument.

"I have upset you. I am sorry," She turned and headed for the door. "Wait," John sighed," I'm wide awake now." He patted his bed motioning for Cameron to sit. It took her a moment, but after processing, she stepped forward and mechanically sat down.

"Did something happen today? My mom looked upset." John asked.

After thinking for a moment, Cameron said, "No everything went fine."

John disliked this response and Cameron sensing this, moved the conversation forward. "You have a new friend."

"Is that a question?" John smirked.

"She is a threat," Cameron continued, "It is essential that you do not associate with her anymore."

"Why is she a threat?"

"If she gets involved, there is a 47 percent probability that she could become injured, and an 83 percent probability that you would try to rescue her. You can't take that chance with her…like you did with me. She is insignificant and not an objective."

"I know that," John argued, "But can't I have a social life, outside of you, my mom and Derek? Aren't I allowed to have friends?"

"I am your friend. Aren't we friends?" She asked.

"Yeah… sure," John sighed, "As long as you're not trying to kill me."


	2. Cromartie

The Future is Not Written

The next morning, John groggily woke up to the sounds of his mother yelling at him.

"John, why aren't you awake? You're going to school," Sarah yelled standing at the foot of his bed.

John sat up in bed and gave her a scowl before laying back down again covering his whole body with his blanket. "Why? Why is it that important….the world's just going to end in a few years anyways," John mumbled.

"You don't know that," Sarah said, yanking the comforter off the bed completely," And in case it doesn't, you need an education."

"Fine…is Cameron going too?" John gave in and sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Yes," she replied, "To protect you in case it does end."

_That makes me feel even better_ he thought.

John made his way to the breakfast table where Derek was busy shoveling all the bacon and eggs into his mouth as he could while Cameron watched him with her signature head tilt. "You have consumed more than the maximum amount of food that your body needs," She said expressionlessly. Derek seemed to not notice as he continued to eat at a rapid pace.

"Hungry, Derek?" John laughed ignoring Cameron's obvious observation.

"Hey, if you hadn't eaten this in 20 years, you'd be doing the same thing, buddy." Derek said between mouthfuls.

"Good morning, John," Cameron said not breaking her trance on Derek.

"Morning," He mumbled back slumping into the chair.

"John, you and Cameron had better get going," Sarah said from across the kitchen.

"But I haven't even eaten anything yet"

"Here," Sarah smiled handing him some toast, "Have a good day"

John gave her a quick glare before turning to grab his backpack and headed out the door with Cameron at his side.

School was the last place John wanted to be right now. It felt like if he could be doing the most unimportant thing, this was it. Sitting in English learning about pronouns was not going to prepare him for war. He needed training and combat experience. Unfortunately for him, the only thing he was getting good at was running away.

A frustrated John met Cameron in the hallway before lunch. She had been surrounded by a couple boys who scattered when John approached.

"I got asked out on a date," She said almost happily. John rolled his eyes, "Please tell me you said no."

"Yes, I declined," Cameron said, "It is not apart of my mission to perform a date."

Thank God, the last thing he needed right now was worrying about Cameron going on a date.

"I am a cunt," Cameron said. John snorted, "That's nice Cam." The guy must not have taken Cameron's decline very well.

"I don't understand," Cameron continued, "Cunt is another word for a…."

"Cameron shut up," John stopped her.

"I'm sor…" Cameron stopped mid sentence and grabbed John by the collar of his shirt throwing him into the janitors closet.

"Cameron what the hell…" John shouted.

"John, shut up," She closed the door behind her, "Cromartie".


End file.
